New Girl In Town
by younghearts122
Summary: There is a new girl in Chicago and she has her eyes set on one special guy. Will CeCe and Rocky be able to help her out, or will this special guy have the same feelings? Rated T because I'm awesome
1. Good Morning Indeed!

It was that day, the day that Daphne Evans started school at John Hughes High School. She was very nervous that the kids wouldn't like her. She woke up super early that morning, got dressed in her cutest outfit (flowy yellow top with white skinnys and a matching jacket), and ran downstairs for breakfast. Her mom had just woken up when Daphne had gotten downstairs so she made her daughter breakfast and Daphne ran to the train to get to school. She had heard that some of the dancers of Shake It Up! Chicago went to school there and that was her favorite show! She spent the whole weekend watching the show that she knew all their names and faces by heart. When she got to the train station, she noticed two girls and she freaked out. It was Rocky and CeCe from Shake It Up! Chicago! The fiery red-head turned and looked at her. "Are you a fan? I know, you want my autograph," She said with a smile. "No CeCe, I don't think she wants your autograph. Hi I'm Rocky." "I'm Daphne! It's so nice to meet you. I'm going to John Hughes High with you," Daphne said with a huge grin on her face. "Great! You can hang with us! Come on," said CeCe. They all got on the train and sped off to school. Daphne's day was going great.

**What did you think? Please R&R! Love Ya!**


	2. The Hessenheffers

**I really hope you like my story! **

**Daphne's POV**

As the train pulled into the station, we got out and into the station and ran the last block to school. When we got there, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Who is that with Rocky and CeCe?"

"Why have I never seen her before?"

"There is now why she is from around here!"

I heard everyone whispering about me. That was when I saw him. He was tall, blonde, and had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. It was Gunther Hessenheffer from Shake It Up! Chicago! I had to walk right past him and I thought I saw him looking at me. When I found out where my locker was (right next to Rocky and CeCe), I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

"I'm Gunther!"

"And I'm Tinka!"

"And we are… the Hessenheffers!"

That was when I realized how adorable he looked. He had a huge smile on his face. I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Well hello, bay-bee!"

"Gunther, this is Daphne. Daphne, this is Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer. They have been foreign exchange students here since the first grade," said CeCe with a disapproving look on her face.

"Hello," said Tinka.

"Hi," said Gunther.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Well we gotta go. See ya!" Rocky smiled as she ushered me off.

"Wait," Gunther said, "What is your first class?"

"Um… I have English," I said weakly.

"Me as well! I will walk you," Gunther smiled and looked over at Rocky and CeCe, "Buh-Bye bay-bees!"

This day couldn't get any better!

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I love you all!**


	3. English Class

Chapter 3: English Class

Daphne POV

OMG! Gunther Hessenheffer is walking me to English class! AHHH!

"So, Daphne, where are you from?"

His smile makes me melt.

"I'm from Illinois originally, but I've been living in Missouri for the past couple of years. It's good to be back."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"Really?"

"Umm… yes. Things were getting really, uh, boring around here. We needed something new."

I noticed him blushing. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. Wow, he is cute.

"So, um, I haven't been in Chicago in years. Do you think you could show me around after school?"  
>"Of course! I would be honored."<p>

We got to the English classroom and the teacher, Mr. Block, told me where to sit.

I sat down next to a girl with wavy, blonde hair and huge green eyes. She was staring adoringly into a compact mirror.

"Hi, I'm Daphne."  
>She closed her compact and looked at me with hatred in her eyes.<p>

"Look missy, this is my school, okay? I saw how everyone was looking at you when you walked in, so don't even think about it. Oh, I'm Chloe by the way. Chloe St. Germaine."

I got the feeling she didn't like me. I looked over to Gunther. He looked at me and mouthed, "Ignore her." I smiled knowing he cared.

Mr. Block started going on about something no one cared about. It seemed like hours before the bell finally rang. Gunther came straight to my side.

"I see you met Chloe."  
>"Yeah, she kinda hates me."<p>

"She means little. Think of her as that one little goat that is always begging for attention."

"Umm… sure?"  
>I giggled as we walked out of the classroom.<p>

"I have Biology next, you?"

"Math, but it's right by the Biology room, so I will walk you."  
>"Actually Gunther,"<p>

CeCe showed up out of the blue.

"I have Bio next, I'll take her."

CeCe smiled at me.

"Thanks Gunther," I said with a smile.

I started walking with CeCe.

"So," she started. "You and Gunther, huh?"

"Oh no, it's not like that."

I blushed.

"Don't lie. I see the way you look at him; you're totally crushing."

My face was as red as a tomato as I walked into Biology.

_End Chapter 3_

**I'm gonna apologize now for how short these chapters are. This is my first real story that I actually finished, so it's not that good, but I'm still proud of it nonetheless and I hope you do too! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Beware of Chloe St Germaine

Chapter 4: Beware of Chloe St. Germaine

Gunther POV

I have to admit, I was sad when CeCe showed up. But pretty soon, Tinka came bounding around the corner.

"So, you are now shlumming with de new girl?"

Tinka didn't seem too happy I left her this morning.

"Tinka, she is a nice girl, leave her alone."  
>"I'm not upset, but don't you want to warn her about Chloe?"<p>

"No, I do not. Then she would never go on date with me."

Chloe has been trying to be my girlfriend ever since I got on Shake It Up! It's getting disturbing.

"Gunther, you have to tell her. If not, Chloe will go to any means to mutilate her like the chickens on Gramama's farm!"  
>She was right. I had to warn Daphne. I promised to tell her at lunch.<p>

Daphne POV

CeCe didn't shut up for the entirety of Biology and Math. I finally got away from her in gym, but there was Chloe. Tinka was also in my gym class. She bombarded me with questions.

"What did Gunther have to say this morning?"

"Not much," I blushed.

"Do you have a likeness for my brother?"

"What?! Umm… heh, um, no. I barely know him."

"So? That does not mean you do not like him."

She was getting on my nerves.

"Tinka, I'm just getting to know him. Why do you care?"

"I care because he is my brother, and I want him to be happy. I saw the way he looked at you when you walked in this morning."

That made the conversation even more awkward, especially since Chloe was giving me dirty looks a few feet away. Thankfully, the bell rang shortly after.

*Lunchtime*

I walked into the lunchroom and saw Gunther smiling at me. He came over and said,

"There is something important I must tell you."

I was a little nervous.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I guess you could say that. It's about Chloe St. Germaine."

Just then, Chloe popped up.

"You talking about me again?"

Speak of the devil and he doth appear. She looked at me with a cold glare.

"Gunther, what are you doing talking to her?"

"Chloe, for the last time, I am not, and never will be, your boyfriend."

"Oh sweetie, don't talk like that."

"Leave me alone! Come along Daphne."

I could see hatred in her eyes as we walked away.

_End Chapter 4_


	5. I Like You

Chapter 5: I Like You

Chloe POV

I cannot believe he is hanging out with that new girl. I am 10 times prettier than she is! I mean really, he is famous, I am practically school royalty, what does he not see in me that he sees in her?! I will do whatever it takes to get her out of here.

Daphne POV

"What is it with Chloe?"

I was utterly confused. What did I ever do to her?

"Ignore her."

"Gunther, don't avoid it! Why does she hate me?"

"Because she is jealous."

"What?"

"She is jealous because she has been wanting to be my girlfriend ever since I got onto the local dance television program. But I do not like her, I like you."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I will see you after school then, right? You're still gonna show me around the city?"

"It is a date!"

My favorite words.

_End Chapter 5_


	6. Best Day Ever

Chapter 6: Best Day Ever

Daphne POV

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by. I had one more class with Gunther, Tech class. Tech was last period so he walked me out of the building and then we started our tour.

We went everywhere. We stopped at the Sears Tower and went in those glass boxes. We finally ended the day with a trip to an ice cream shop.

"This has been the best day of my life! Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome! I too enjoyed my time," Gunther said with a smile.

We could've taken the train, but it wouldn't have been as much fun. We arrived at my house much sooner then I wanted to. He walked me straight to my door.

"Well, I really had fun Gunther, thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I've never been good at goodbyes.

"Yes you will. Goodbye Daphne."

And with that, he kissed me on the cheek, smiled, and left.

Best. Day. Ever.

_End Chapter 6_


	7. Absolutely Wonderful

Chapter 7: Absolutely Wonderful

Gunther POV

Best. Day. Ever.

I do not know how the day could get better. No, there is nothing that could make this day better. I continued on home, smiling all the way there.

Daphne POV

I was smiling as I closed the door and slid to the ground. My mom looked confused.

"You okay?"

"Absolutely wonderful."  
>I got up and walked into my room. I dropped down onto my bed. I wanted to sleep, but I was just too happy! Just then, my phone rang. I looked at it and my smile grew. I picked up the phone.<p>

"Hey."

"Hello, bay-bee!"

I giggled.

"So, Daphne, did you have a good time tonight?"

"Wonderful."

"So, I was, umm, wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime?"

"I would love that."

"Great! I will pick you up at six o'clock tomorrow. Wear something casual."

"Alright. Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight."<p>

I still heard breathing on the other line.

"Gunther?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to hang up."  
>"Me either."<p>

And we sat and talked for hours.

_End Chapter 7_


	8. Really?

Chapter 8: Really?

Daphne POV

The next morning, I was extremely happy. I have a date with Gunther tonight! EEP! I got dressed and skipped downstairs. I was too excited to sit down and eat, so I grabbed a pop tart and my bag and rand out the door.

I met up with Rocky and CeCe at the train station. Rocky gave me a once over.

"I see you're all smiles today! Care to share?!"

I blushed.

"You'll laugh at me."

CeCe grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shake me.

"Tell us! I NEED to know!"

"CeCe! Let her go!"

"Okay! Fine!" My smile grew.

"I have a date with Gunther tonight!"

Rocky looked happy for me. CeCe's mouth hit the floor.

"Really?!"

"Awww!"

I laughed. CeCe was in utter shock. I was now my turn to grab her shoulders.

"CeCe! Are you OKAY!?"

I think it was my screaming that knocked her out of it.

"Huh? Oh Daphne! I just had the weirdest dream! You said you were going on a date with Gunther! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Funny, right?!"  
>"Um, I am."<p>

CeCe looked at me strange and Rocky smacked her on the arm.

"Gunther? Really? Are you sure? I mean there are plenty of guys in Chicago, I can hook you up!"

"CeCe! Leave her alone! I think it's sweet."

"Thank you, Rocky."

Then Ty walked over.

"Hey sis, hey CeCe. Who's this?"

"I'm Daphne. It's nice to meet you."

"No surprise there. So you seeing anyone? If not, why not me?"

That was when Rocky chimed in.

"Ty, she has a boyfriend!"

"He isn't my boyfriend; we're just going on a date."

"Who?"

Ty seemed confused. CeCe decided to put in her two cents.

"Gunther Hessenheffer."

Then Ty looked even more confused.

"Gunther? Really? Are you sure? I mean CeCe could hook you up."

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Well, okay, whatever floats your boat."

The train was taking forever to get here. I looked at my phone.

"Um, guys? Why are we all here?"  
>CeCe looked at me funny.<p>

"We have school, duh."

"Yeah, um, CeCe? It's Saturday."

_End Chapter 8_


	9. Be Yourself

Chapter 9: Be Yourself

Daphne POV

"Well since we have all day now, who wants to help me get ready for my date tonight?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me and CeCe do!"

Rocky is so awesome.

"Yeah, I'd love to help! It may be Gunther, but everyone deserves love."

CeCe smiled and giggled to herself.

"You can count me out. I got plans of my own tonight."

"Oooh! What are you up to tonight, bro?"

"None of your business."

And with that, he ran off.

Ty POV

Whew! That was a close one.

I pulled out my phone and pressed '2' on my speed dial.

"Hey, babe. I'm gonna meet you after the show. I'll be there."

If anyone found out about this, I'd be toast.

Gunther POV

I had to decide what to wear for my date with Daphne.

"Tinka! Could you please be of help to me!?"

"What is it?"

Her hair was wrapped around a betwinkled curling iron.

"What are you dressing up for? Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm going out. Now what did you need?"

"I do not know what to wear on my date with Daphne. Can you help me?"

"Just be yourself, Gunther! She likes you for who it is that you are! Do not be worried, brother."

And with that, she left and I called Daphne

_End Chapter 9_


	10. Getting Ready

Chapter 10: Getting Ready

Daphne POV

"CeCe, I am not wearing that!"

"Why not? It's elegant!"

"He told me to dress casual. I'm not going to wear an evening gown!"

"What time did you say he was picking you up?"

"Six, why?"

CeCe gasped loudly.

"What?"

"He's gonna take you to the taping of the show!"

I smiled. Then my phone rang.

"It's Gunther! Act natural!"

I answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Hello, bay-bee!"  
>I giggled because CeCe mouthed it like she could hear it.<p>

"So, are you excited for our date tonight? I know I cannot wait."

"Yeah, I'm excited. Rocky and CeCe are here helping me get ready."  
>"Well, I will let you go have some female bonding time. I will see you at six."<br>"Okay, bye."  
>"Buh-bye, bay-bee!"<br>I giggled as I shut off my phone.

CeCe pulled something out of my closet.

"Wear this."

_End Chapter 10_


	11. Ready

Chapter 11: Ready

Daphne POV

"Well, we'll get going. See you there!"  
>CeCe winked and nudged me.<p>

"Bye, guys!"

And with that, they left.

I went to the mirror to make sure I looked okay. My strawberry blonde hair flowed straight down past my shoulders. I was wearing a yellow tank top with a white wide necked T-shirt that hung over one shoulder and white skinny jeans. I looked at the clock.

"5,4,3,2,1."

It was six o'clock.

"He'll be here soo-"

The doorbell rang. Wow, he's prompt. I went and opened the door to see him smiling at me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise."

I smiled up at him as he smiled back, and off we went.

_End Chapter 11_


	12. 1st Dance

Chapter 12: 1st Dance

Gunther POV

She looked so beautiful. I led her to the train.

"On we go."

She smiled up at me. She's so cute.

Daphne POV

Finally we arrived at the train station. He ushered me out of the train.

"Okay, now close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just keep them closed."

I laughed and closed my eyes. He grabbed my hand, and I felt the electricity start to run. After some time he spoke.

"Okay, open."

"Oh my gosh!"

CeCe was right. I was standing on the Shake It Up! Chicago stage!

"Gunther, I can't believe you brought me here! This is so great! But-"

He cut me off.

"But what?"

"How will I get to spend time with you if you're always on stage?"

"Do not worry about that. It is all part of the surprise."

I smiled, eager to find out what his surprise was.

"I will be right back."

He went over to Gary Wilde, whispered something in his ear, and came back.

"What was that about?"

"You shall see."

He smiled, sweetly yet devilishly, down at me.

"Alright everyone, we're on in five, four, three, two!"

Gary Wilde ran onto the dance floor.

"I'm Gary Wilde and you are watching the hottest dancing show on television! Get ready, to Shake It Up Chicago!"

CeCe and Rocky ran on stage and started dancing. After a few minutes they ran off and the show went to commercial. CeCe ran over and threw her arms around me.

"I told you," she whispered in my ear.

Rocky came over and gave me a hug.

"So, what did you think?"

"That was totally awesome! I would love to do that! I love dancing!"

The show continued and pretty soon, it was time for the spotlight dance.

_End Chapter 12_


	13. Spotlight Dance

Chapter 13: Spotlight Dance

Daphne POV

"And now, for our spotlight dance of the week! This week's spotlight dancer is… Gunther Hessenheffer!"

Gunther ran on stage and started dancing. He was so talented and it was so cute watching him do something he loved. Then he looked straight at the camera.

"Wait one second."

He ran over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me on stage.

"Meet Daphne Evans!"

He and I danced until Gary Wilde announced the ending of the show.

"Well, that was a change of pace, but they were both very talented. I'm Gary Wilde and we'll see you next week on Shake It Up! Chicago! Goodnight!"

It was a rush! A completely amazing rush!

"Gunther that was so much fun! This has been the best night of my life!"

"Be patient. The night is far from over yet."

CeCe and Rocky ran over.

"Awww! That was the cutest thing," Rocky said with a smile.

"Daphne! I didn't know you could dance," said CeCe.

Gunther smiled.

"Now the entirety of Chicago knows."

_End Chapter 13_


	14. I Have a Job For You

Chapter 14: I Have a Job for You

Chloe POV

I was simply painting my nails and wishing Gunther would date me so I could be on Shake It Up. That reminded me, it should be on now.

"And now for the spotlight dance of the week! This week's spotlight dancer is… Gunther Hessenheffer!"

OMG! If I was dating him I would so be on stage with him!

The dreams faded when I saw him tell Chicago to wait.

"Wait for what!" I was shouting at the screen.

"Meet Daphne Evans!"

"WHAT!"

My mother burst through the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?"  
>"He's dancing with… with… with HER!"<p>

"Now sweetie, calm down."  
>"Calm Down? Calm Down!? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! Not until SHE has disappeared off the face of the EARTH!"<p>

That is IT! I'm sending my girls after her. I picked up my phone.

"Kelsie, Lexie, I have a job for you."

_End Chapter 14_


	15. A Kiss For Tinka

Chapter 15: A Kiss for Tinka

Tinka POV

What Gunther did was very sweet.

I soon felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss.

Gary POV

I walked out of my dressing room talking on the phone.

"Yes, I will be there at 7. Ok. Alright. I love you too, Mommy. Goodbye."

I hung up and saw something odd. Is that Twinkie? Who's she with? I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures. These are going to E! News Online.

_End Chapter 15_


	16. Not Just Singing in the Rain

Chapter 16: Not Just Singing in the Rain

Daphne POV

Gunther took me to the park. There was a picnic blanket and basket set up in the center.

"Awww! Gunther! You did all this for me?"

"Of course I did. You deserve it. I didn't know if you would enjoy dancing on the local dance television program so this was my up back plan."

I giggled at his little mix-up.

"It's back-up plan."

"Oh. Oops."

I giggled again.

"Don't worry about it. It's cute."

He blushed.

We sat down and started eating. He packed simple things, which made the day all the more fun. Macaroni and cheese with fruit punch Gatorade.

It. Was. Perfect.

We were about halfway done with our food when, suddenly, it started pouring.

"Hurry, we must get you inside."

"Why? Let's have fun with it!"

I ran off and forced him to chase me. I ran for a little and turned around, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and twirled around. I was bursting with laughter as Gunther sat me down. I turned around, and he kissed me!

I often heard that getting kissed in the rain was an amazing feeling. I know now that it is ten times better than that.

_End Chapter 16_


	17. Lucky

Chapter 17: Lucky

*Next day, Sunday*

Daphne POV

I called Gunther and asked him to come over. I wasn't feeling to hot (maybe he was right about going inside) and I was all alone, aside from my dog, Sweetie. He was there in about 10 minutes.

"Hello, bay-bee!"

I giggled then sneezed.

"Are you alright?"  
>"I'll be fine. It's just a cold."<p>

He came inside and I went and sat on the couch.

"What movies do you have that are your favorites?"

"Well, I love 27 Dresses; it's over in that chick flick marathon box set my mom got."

"Alright-y then, a chick flick marathon it is. I will be right back."

I watched from the couch as he walked over to my kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. He handed me a pillow and blanket, then set up the movies.

"Gunther, you are so sweet!"

"Anything for you."

And we sat and watched movies all day. How did I get so lucky?

_End Chapter 17_


	18. Meet The Girls

Chapter 18: Meet the Girls

Chloe POV

*Monday*

Daphne is going down!

"Kelsie! Lexie! Get over here!"

Kelsie came running over in small steps because of her stilettos, which were my trash from last season, btw. Lexie tripped in her wedges, again.

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Daphne. Evans. Must. Die."

Lexie had a dazed and confused look on her face.

"Why?

Kelsie smacked her on the arm.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious! Yeah she has a point, why?"

God! Why am I friends with these people?

"Because she is dating Gunther!"

"I thought you liked Ty," Lexie said.

"I do! But he won't make me famous! Once Gunther gets me on Shake It Up! Chicago, I'll dump him and go to Ty! It's simple!"

Lexie looked at me.

"Oh! I get it now! I think."

"But how are you gonna get rid of Daphne?"

Now Kelsie had a confused look on her face.

I smiled. It was quite an evil grin. I looked her straight in the eye.

"Do whatever you must."

_End Chapter 18_


	19. Surprise

Chapter 19: Surprise

Daphne POV

The day went by really slow. Chloe kept staring at me in English. You should've seen the look on her face when Gunther kissed me in the doorway.

CeCe kept asking questions about what happened after Shake It Up, and Tinka insisted I pull her fingers, but refused to tell me why.

Gunther snuck up behind me and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"So, bay-bee, what do you want to do tonight?"

We can go back to my house and watch a movie, or goof around on the internet."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

We left the school and started walking towards my house. When we got there, there was a note on the door.

'Sorry I'm not home, had to work overtime. Surprise waiting for you in your room. Love you, Mom.'

I walked inside and went to my room.

Oh. My. God.

"AHHHHHH!"

_End Chapter 19_


	20. This Day's Just Full of Surprises

Chapter 20: This Day's just full of Surprises

Gunther POV

I hear screaming coming from Daphne's room. I ran there faster than a goat ran from Edna (the worst goat milker in our village).

When I got there, I saw Daphne hugging someone.

Daphne POV

Oh my God!

"Emily?! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!"

I gave my best friend the biggest hug I've ever given.

Just then, Gunther ran in. He looked worried.

"Gunther, this is my best friend, Emily. She's visiting from Missouri."

"I'm not visiting," she said.  
>She looked at the corner of my room. I turned and a few suitcases were sitting there.<p>

"Your mom said I could have the spare room!"

"AHHHHH! I am so happy!"

Gunther smiled.

"I'll leave you two."

"No! Don't go! We can all hang out together! Emily, this is my boyfriend, Gunther."

"Nice to meet you, Gunther. I've heard so much about you. Daphne would text me all night about you. She'd go on and on abou-"

"I think he gets it!"

I turned a bright shade of pink. My computer beeped. I had a new e-mail. I took my computer out of sleep mode. The E! News Online website was up. I was surprised at what I saw.

"Shake It Up Showmance? Gunther, is this about us?"

He looked confused.

"I do not think so."

I clicked on it.

"Romance brewing on Chicago's hottest dance show? These pictures were sent to us by an inside source. Shake It Up dancer Tinka Hessenheffer was spotted kissing someone after the show on Saturday. We have done our research, and discovered it is actually the brother of one of her co-stars; Ty Blue."

Gunther's mouth dropped.

"Tinka? With Ty?"

"Gunther? Are you alright?"

"I cannot believe she did not tell me this! I have to go talk to her. I'm sorry, Daphne; we can do something tomorrow night."

He kissed me on the cheek and left.

_End Chapter 20_


	21. I Was Afraid

Chapter 21: I Was Afraid

Tinka POV

"Oh Tinka! I need to speak with you sister!"

Oh good, Gunther's home. I need to borrow his betwinkler. I just got a new extension for it that lets you betwinkle your hair!

"Coming!"

He did not look to happy.

"We are twins, correct?"

"Yes."

"And we tell each other everything, correct?"

"Yes. Gunther wha-"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Gunther, I tell you everything!"

"Really? Because I do not recall you telling me about you and Ty."

"How do you know about that?"

He walked over to his betwinkled laptop and opened it up to the E! News Online interconnected net site. A video started playing. After the video I looked at him.

"Gunther, please listen! I am so sorry I did not tell you! I knew you would not approve and would tell mama and papa! They would send me back to the old country! I love it here too much! I love him too much!"

"If you had told me not to tell I would not have, and you know that. Also, mama and papa understand the whole 'forbidden love' situation."

I sighed.

"Alright. I was afraid you would think I was foolish. I thought you might ridicule me. I am so sorry."

He looked at me with understanding eyes.

"I would never think that of you Tinkabell. Come, I have an idea."

_End Chapter 21_


	22. Hessenheffer Problems

Chapter 22: Hessenheffer Problems

Chloe POV

"Lexie! How hard is it to figure out?! If you have 10 bottles, and multiply by 3, you do NOT have a drinking problem! Now sit down! I am not taking you to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting."

"But Chloe, I can't go alone! Drunk driving is illegal! I'm an alcoholic; you just told me!"

"ERRRG!"

I turned on my computer.

"How about seeing which celebrities are in jail again? That should take your mind off things."

I went to E! News Online.

"Lindsay back in jail, Kardashian divorce gets messy, WHAT?!"  
>Lexie looked at me.<p>

"You didn't know Kim was getting a divorce?"

"NOT THAT! Shake It Up Showmance?! Why is the world rubbing it in my face that Gunther has a girlfriend?"

I clicked on the link.

"Romance brewing on Chicago's hottest dance show?"  
>"Blah blah blah bl- wait, WHAT?!"<p>

"What is it, Chloe?"

"It's… it's… it's TY! And he's kissing TINKA! AHHHHH!"

Lexie looked at the screen.

"Wow. You have some serious Hessenheffer problems.

_End Chapter 22_


	23. Movie Night

Chapter 23: Movie Night

Daphne POV

I ran up to Gunther.

"Please tell me you aren't doing anything tonight!"

"I was not planning on doing anything, unless you've got something planned."

"Can you come over tonight? Emily's getting a tour of the city from Rocky and CeCe and my mom is working late. I'm gonna have the house to myself and I thought we could watch movies."

"Movie night? Sounds wonderful. Let us go. Oh! But before we do."

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

"I have a question."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"How did I get the best girlfriend ever?"

"I don't know. Guess you just got lucky."

"Guess I did."

_End Chapter 23_


	24. First Attack

Chapter 24: First "Attack"

Lexie POV

"I don't get it. Chloe wants us to destroy Daphne, but now she wants us to destroy Tinka too?! Who do we do first?"

"Lexie, calm down, don't have an aneurism. We go in order, first Daphne, and then Tinka. It'll be fine."

"Okay. Thanks, Kels."

"Anytime, Lex. So, how do we do this?"

"Ummm… OH! We can strap them both to a rocket and shoot them into space! That way we kill two stones with one bird!"

Kelsie looked at me funny.

"What?"

"Lexie, it's two birds with one stone. And where would we even get a rocket?"

"Why would you wanna kill birdies?"

"Never mind. Look, there's Daphne now. Daphne!"

Daphne walked over looking as confused as my twin that lives in my mirror normally looks.

"Umm… do I know you?"

"I'm Lexie! And this is Kelsie!"

"Umm… okay? Nice to meet you."

"We just thought you might want to know something about your boyfriend."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"That right now, he's off making out with a goat!"  
>I was very proud of my answer.<p>

"Really? Hey, Gunther! Can you come here?"

Gunther walked out from behind some lockers.

"I might not personally know you, but I know who you are."

I folded my arms.

"Oh yeah! Who are we?!"

Kelsie smacked my arm.

"Goodbye girls," Gunther said to us.

They walked away without another word.

"A goat?! Really?!"

"What? I thought it was good!"

"It wasn't. Chloe is not gonna be happy about this."

"Yeah, probably not. What do we do?"

"Easy, we don't tell her. We tell her Daphne is out of the picture!"  
>"But, she's not."<p>

"Alright then we just don't tell her."

"Ok. That should work, I think."

"Yeah. Now, who wants ice cream?!"

"Oh! I do I do I do!"

"Alright, let's go."

"Okie dokie. Oh, and Kelsie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's an aneurism?"

_End Chapter 24_


	25. Well Worth It

Chapter 25: Well worth It

Ty POV

I walked up to Tinka.

"You haven't answered any of my calls. Is everything alright?"

She looked up at me.

"Did you not see the video on the line?"

"Yeah, I saw it. What's the big deal?"

"I thought you wanted it to be a secret because all of your friends would think you were cookoo."

"Not at all. I did it because I wanted to spend time with you, and not have anyone bug us about what we were doing on our date or something. I just wanted it to be our relationship, not ours and Rocky's and CeCe's and Gunther's."

"You did all of that for me?"

"Of course I did, Tinka-bell. I love you."

She smiled and got that cute twinkle in her eye.

"I love you, too."

And I kissed her, in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone.

Various "aww"s and "how cute"s came from the audience of students. I could've sworn I hear someone say "What?!", but I wasn't sure. I didn't care that people saw. I didn't care that people were staring. It was worth it.

_End Chapter 25_


End file.
